releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Cara
Cara was the leader of the Witch Cooperation Association and along with Wendy and Scroll, one of its original founders. Appearance Cara had green hair and half of her face covered with snake tattoos. Personality Originally kind and knowledgeable, after years of iniquitous treatment of witches, she became embittered at the whole world and became domineering. Obsession with the Holy Mountain has aggravated her imperiousness and intolerance to the point of contradicting her own initial goals. She considered the possibility of witches being treated kindly or equally with common people no more than a fairy tale or a trap. Background Cara founded Witch Cooperation Association in Eastern Region of Kingdom of Graycastle. Chronology In the evening on the day of return to Witch Cooperation Association Nightingale told witches about her experience in Border Town. Cara refuted her, knocked her out when she tried to leave and chained her with God's Locket of Retribution. When Cara threatened to pierce her heart if she refused to admit she was misguided, Wendy came out and tried to diffuse the situation by letting Nightingale go. Other witch voiced their agreement but were interrupted by Cara. At this moment Wendy knocked her down and broke the locket with her magic. Angry Cara sent magic snakes, one bit Wendy while another missed. Nightingale appeared our of Mist, stabbed her in the back and escaped with unconscious Wendy.Chapters 57-58 Leaf treated her as best as she can but still, she was paralyzed below the waist. Throughout the expedition to the Holy mountain, she was carried by the other witches. She pushed for the mountain again and again. When it was revealed that the mountain was a mirage, she couldn't understand it. Finally, When "Demons" attacked, the iron-handed demon went after her. Her snakes couldn't do anything against his iron-hand but she managed to attack him in the face with a snake. Powers & Abilities Magic Her ability belonged to the summoning type. Awakening Snakes of Magic: '''She was able to summon a variety of magical snakes with various venom effects. They were: * '''Fossilization: * Suffering: A slow acting toxin, that causes unbearable pain immediately. If left alone the target will die, when the toxin invades their head.Chapter 75 * Nothingness: '''It can quickly remove any toxins.Chapter 146 * '''Death: Relationships Witch Cooperation Association Wendy and Scroll Cara created the association together with them and thus the three witches were the closest to each other. They used to talk sometimes about their lives and future plans, but over the years she became less open and companionable. Nightingale Nightingale looked up to the leader of association as a kind and knowledgeable person. She was shocked the way Cara reacted when She told the tales of Border city. Cara refuted her, knocked her out and chained her unconscious. Cara threatened to use one of her snake on her when she escaped. Leaf She considers her an irreplaceable member of the association, as it was because of Leaf that everyone had the courage to follow her. Lightning Cara didn’t care about her, as she had joined the association recently, and her ability only seemed to be flying. If it had not been for the ideals of the association, she would have killed the talkative little girl and tossed her aside in the snow, for always putting forward different views in the search for Holy Mountain and even openly questioned the Holy Book. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Witch Cooperation Association Category:Kingdom of Graycastle Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists